


Meteor Life

by hellafandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (The further down the character list you go, Also as you go down the list of ships, Multi, There way too many characters in this, all of them get their bit of story line, but the further down you go, ect ect, i guess, it might be mentioned less, just assume all of them, like croxy will show up much less than erikar, or the later they show up in the fic), the either less important they are, theres also gonna be more ships, those are just the main ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafandom/pseuds/hellafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the meteor for the trolls is always an adventure! This fic explores the trolls life on the meteor and all the things that probably happened except with a little twist (the major character death is Gamzee) The first three relationships listed are red, the next one black, and all the ones left are pale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bloody Tea Party

carcinoGenetisist started pestering caliginousAquarium  
CG:ERIDAN  
CG:ERIDAN COME ONE  
CG:GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR NOOK FOR LIKE TWO MINUTES I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

Eridan frowned and put the book he had been reading down, putting his glasses back on

CA: wwhat is it kar?  
CG: ITS GAMZEE  
CA: your ex pale?  
CG: YEAH PURPLE CLOWN WITH ANGER ISSUES  
CA: wwhat about him?  
CG: I THINK HE'S FINALLY GONE COMPLETELY BONKERS UP A WALL  
CG: NEPETA SAYS HES NOT IN THE AIR VENTS ANYMORE  
CG: SOLLUX SAYS HE CANT FIND FEFERI  
CG: JUST GET YOUR CAPED ASS DOWN HERE OK?  
CA: ill be right there

Eridan dog eared the page he had been reading and closed his book. Making sure his crosshairs were equipped, he headed towards the center of the meteor where Karkat had set up the 'leader room' which was really more of a gathering spot for everyone. He walked in and looked around. Not seeing Karkat, he went and sat down next to the only troll in the room "kan. kan whats goin on? all kar told me was to get my ass down here." Not getting a response, he frowned and pushed her shoulder slightly. His touch caused her to topple over, revealing that the side of her head had been bashed in. He gulped in horror. Kanaya wasn't one to go down without a fight. That means that whoever had hit her had snuck up on her. He equipped his second strife-specibus, wand-kind. His old wand had been replaced by a new one that Karkat had made for him. It was obviously just as fake but now it had some idiot clause to it that it only worked when someone's life was in danger. That was only, of course, to hide how fake it was. Gathering himself, he looked around and spotted a trail of jade blood drips on the floor. He followed it, and after a few rooms, the trail turned more brown, then more fuchsia. Not spotting any bodies, he kept moving eventually stopping in front of a closed door. He brandished his crosshairs and opened the door, immidiatley recoiling at what he saw. Apparently Gamzee had been busy. 

The room had a table in its center with a frilly tablecloth on it. There were teacups and a teapot and cute tiny plates. In that sense the room was normal as he recognized it as the room where Nepeta held a good amount of her roleplaying events. The disturbing part was how Karkat, Nepeta, Sollux, and Terezi were tied to the chairs around the table. How there were splatters of blue and cerulean blood on the floor in one corner. Looking up he found the owners of that blood, Equius and Vriska, strung from the ceiling, alive but considerably more battered than everyone else in the room. As he stood and tried to take in everything; he heard a loud honk from the doorway. Eridan whirled around to see Gamzee standing there. His eyes were a wide insane red, three scars running across his face. His shirt was torn and the rips revealed more scratches and bruises. One of his hands held a club and the other a clump of dark hair. Kanaya's hair. Still attached to her. Eridan shouldered the crosshairs and aimed towards Gamzee, but before he could pull the trigger,his arm was grabbed and twisted, making him drop the rifle. He stared Gamzee right in the eye as he felt his shoulder slowly being pulled out of its socket.As he desperately figured out what to do he heard Karkat screaming "THE WAND. USE THE WAND." Struggling a bit he equipped the wand and jammed it into Gamzee. Closing his eyes, he yelled the single fakest magical phrase he could think of. There was a flash of green light and the deadlock on his arm loosened. Gamzee crumpled to the ground and Eridan stepped away from him, instead rushing to Karkat and untying him, everyone to stunned to say anything. Once everyone was untied, and Sollux had used his psiionics to get Vriska and Equius down from the ceiling. Everyone felt a bit better. Karkat got Nepeta's hat off of Gamzee and carefully brushed it off before putting it on her head and kissing her forehead. She hugged him then let go and went to soothe Equius before he broke something. Karkat smiled at how quickly everyone had bounced back, he turned . Going over to Kanaya's body he knelt next to her and lifted her head, kissing her. Eridan came and stood next to him, resting his hand on Karkats shoulder "kar. i dont think itll wwork."  
"I HAD TO TRY."  
"i knoww you did"  
They stayed there for a little while longer, Karkat cradling Kanaya's head in his lap. Her skin started to glow brightly and Eridan stepped back a little "is that supposed to happen?"  
"UM. NO." Karkat laid Kanaya's head back down and stood up, backing away to be next to Eridan. They watched as she sat up, then stood up. She turned and surveyed the room, heading over to help with bandaging. Vriska left as soon as she saw Kanaya get up, looking as if she had some very important business to take care of. Which was silly obviously as they were all stuck doing nothing on this meteor and the most important thing that could happen would be someone accidently spoiling a movie or book. Eridan and Karkat stood watching everyone holding hands. Nepeta dragged Equius over and stood on the other side of Karkat, twining her fingers in with his. Kanaya grabbed Equius's hand on one side and held Terezi's in the other. Sollux grudgingly joined in, grabbing Eridan and Terezi's hands. They stood like that for a moment, all of them stained with blood or tears or both, either their own or not, before splitting back up. None of them avoided Gamzee's body on their way out of the room, Nepeta and Sollux purposely stepping on it multiple times on the way out of the room after Nepeta saved Equius's glasses. 

When they got back to the leader room, they spotted Vriska dragging Tavros and Feferi's bodies to the center of a large red X that had been there for forever. She laid the bodies down the moved away, seeming to be waiting for something. In a second, Aradia appeared and scooped up the bodies, disappearing as soon as she came. Karkat was the first to speak up "VRISKA. WHAT IN THE EVERY LIVING FUCK JUST HAPPENED."  
Vriska rolled her eyes "chill your nubs shouty. shell 8e 8ack in a few seconds.  
Karkat opened his mouth again but right then the bodies of Feferi and Tavros were back again somehow revived and in their God Tier outfits. After a moment of silence everyone cheered and rushed to them. Once the commotion had died down a bit, they all gathered in a circle on the floor. Over the course of the past year most of them had managed to gain God Tier status in one way or another and now they sat chatting about the pros and cons of their different aspects and classes along with the usual teasing.


	2. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all from memory on the bus in celebration of over 100 hits. Be happy. (Also sorry about the lack of cat face when nepeta speaks it interferes with the html coding)

CG: HEY ERIDAN  
CG: ERIDAN  
CG: GET YOUR FISHY ASS ONLINE WILL YOU  
CG: WE NEED TO TALK  
Karkat frowned as he stared at his screen. Eridan needed his space sometimes but it had been almost a week since he had seen him and around three days since he'd talked to him. Frustrated and more than a little worried, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think about where Eridan could possibly be. Nepeta came up behind him and rested her arms on his head " something wrong karkitty?" Karkat shrugged "IM A BIT WORRIED ABOUT ERIDAN. HAVENT HEARD FROM HIM IN A WHILE." Nepeta thought for a moment "ac says that she saw eridan up on the roof yesterday while looking for her furriends" Karkat stood up and hugged Nepeta, lifting her off the ground a little "THA- I MEAN. CG THANKS AC FOR THE INFORMATION BUT NOW HE HAS TO GO." Nepeta giggled as Karkat set her down and watched him stride off towards the roof before scampering off for her court date with Terezi.  
Karkat went up the stairs, starting to skip steps when taking them one at a time wasn't fast enough. Eridan was sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the roof, glasses on his face, watching space pass by them. Karkat walked up and sat down next to him; he dangled his feet off the edge of the roof and sat there in silence for a moment before saying anything "SO"  
"so"  
"YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHATS UP?"  
"wwhat do you mean?"  
"YOUVE BEEN AVOIDING ME"  
"ivve been thinkin"  
"ABOUT WHAT"  
"stuff"  
"WHAT KIND OF STUFF"  
"myself kinda stuff"  
"SO LIKE ALWAYS"  
"a bit different"  
"INTRIGUING" Karkat lay down on his back, resting his head on his arms "TELL ME MORE"  
Eridan fiddled with the fringe of his cape for a few seconds, then blurted out "do you think im dramatic?"  
Karkat looked puzzled "NOT ESPECIALLY"  
"thanks"  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING?"  
"well i was talkin to some of the human kids and "  
"WAIT, WHICH ONES?"  
"oh, right. sollux found another session and patched through to it. ivve been talkin to this girl that like wwizards and this boy that likes advventurin."  
"ALRIGHT KEEP TALKING"  
"well, i wwould talk to them and they said I was really dramatic. and i dont knoww. ivve been thinkin about it."  
"THE ONLY THING I CAN THINK OF ABOUT YOU THATS DRAMATIC IS YOUR CLOTHING. ALSO YOUR HAIR."  
"the day my hair isnt dramatic wwould be a sad day"  
"WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES?"  
"wwell... i guess i could use a style change" Eridan looked Karkat up and down "wwe could all use a style change."  
Karkat smiles and sits up "ILL CHANGE WARDROBE IF YOU PROMISE ME SOMETHING"  
"wwhat is it?"  
"NEXT TIME YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT, COME TALK TO ME."  
"deal"  
They both stood up, and Karkat looped his arm around Eridan's shoulder, both of them continuing to chat as they made their way downstairs.


	3. I Have Gathered You Here Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troll's are starting to look a bit motley after being on the meteor for a while and Kanaya is out to fix it.

Kanaya surveyed the motley looking group in front of her and sighed "All Of You Are Getting A Haircut. No Complaining. Who Volunteers To Go First?" The group of trolls fidgeted a little, none of them wanting to go first. Finally Karkat stood up "ILL GO FIRST. BUT JUST TRIM IT. I DONT NEED ANY STUPID OR FANCY HAIRCUT." Kanaya nodded and gestured to the chair she had set up in front of her "Excellent. Sit Down Please." Karkat grumbled a bit, but sat down. Kanaya went to work, starting with the hair that was covering his eyes, gathering up the locks and pulling the ringlets straight then snipping the hair. After she had finished, she ruffled his hair to shake it out, and handed him a mirror. Karkat studied himself for a moment then nodded "THANKS KANAYA." Kanaya smiled and nudged him a little to remind him that other people still had to get their hair done. He got up and walked back to where he had been sitting with Nepeta, Eridan, and Equius.  
Kanaya scanned the group, wondering who's hair she would be cutting next. She saw Tavros getting up, still struggling a bit, but having mostly gotten used to his new legs. He walked towards Kanaya, glancing back at Feferi, who gave him a smile and a double thumbs up. Tavros got to her and sat down in the chair, twiddling his thumbs "i NEED THE SIDES SHAVED BACK DOWN, lIKE THEY USUALLY ARE, bUT,,, uHH,,, cOULD YOU KEEP THE TOP LONG,,, sO THAT I CAN BRAID IT, lIKE, uHH,,," He paused and pulled out a picture from his vest pocket showing it to Kanaya "lIKE THIS PLEASE," Kanaya studied the picture and nodded "This Is Simple Enough." She frowned for a moment when she remembered that she had foolishly captchaloged all the rest of her hair styling supplies, but brighter when she felt the heavy presence of a key in her skirt pocket. Smiling she recovered the rest of her supplies and went to work. She shaved down the sides of Tavros's head so that the hair wouldn't get too long and tangled in his horns then combed out the long hair that used to be his mowhawk. She looked at the picture again to make sure she knew what braid she was doing. A simple French braid. She did it quickly then tied it with a simple dark brown hair tie that blended in with Tavros's hair. She handed him a few more in different colors "There You Go. It's Done." Tavros smiled and thanked her, standing up and going back to to sit with Feferi.  
Feferi came up next and Kanaya trimmed down her hair a little and pulled it into low pigtails, giving her some hair ties too. Then came Equius. After much input from the group everyone decided that Equius's hair just needed to be much shorter. Kanaya trimmed it until it was only an inch or two long then toweled his head off to dry it. When it was dry, everyone gaped at him. Equius's hair looked softer and fluffier than a baby meow beast. Plus, with his ears uncovered he also seemed to lose much of his sweaty sheen. Even Kanaya seemed surprised. Equius turned dark blue and hurried to his seat next to Nepeta, embarrassed.  
When he was gone Terezi sprung up and strode to the chair "1 W4NT 4 DR4GON SP1K3 MOWH4WK PL34S3" Kanaya frowned "A Mowhawk?" Terezi sat down in the chair and nodded vigorously "Y34H! 4 SP1K3Y ON3. L1K3 DR4GON SP1K3S." Kanaya nodded "Alright. Stay Still." Terezi nodded then stayed still as Kanaya trimmed off most of her hair then shaved down the sides. Kanaya then trimmed the remaining hair on Terezi's head and styled it with a copious amount of hair gel in order to make it look like the requested dragon spikes. When she was done with Terezi's hair she held up a mirror so that Terezi could smell what she looked like. After a moment Terezi nodded in approval and jumped up from her seat with a quick thanks and dashed back to her seat next to Tavros and Feferi, "accidently" hitting Vriska with her cane in the way the there. Nepeta came up next after some prodding from both Equius and Karkat. She walked up to the front and sat down in the chair, taking off her hat "my hair is getting just a bit long so could you just trim it purrlease?" Kanaya pondered Nepeta's long wavy hair "Perhaps We Could Straighten Your Hair? And Maybe Put Two Tiny Braids In The Back?" Nepeta frowned "what would that look like?" Kanaya pulled out her huskphone and searched for a moment "Like This." Nepeta looked at the picture for a moment the nodded "that looks purritty" Kanaya smiled and started working on Nepeta's hair. It took a little while because of how thick Nepeta's hair was but in the end she finished and handed Nepeta a mirror "What Do You Think?" Nepeta's face lit up when she saw her hairstyle "I love it!" Kanaya prodded her off the chair and she bounded off back to where she had been sitting.  
After a moment of silence Sollux stood up and felt his way to the chair "iill go."  
"Do You Want It Symmetrical?"  
"ju2t cut it."  
Kanaya poked and prodded his hard as a rock gelled hair and then disappeared for a moment before coming back with a large bucket of soapy water and dumping it on Sollux's hair. Ignoring his protests she worked all the gel out. After it was all out, his hair came down to his nose. She simply cut it short like she had with Karkat, marveling a bit at how soft it was. "Do You Want Any Gel?" Sollux ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up a little so that it stood up. "no thank2" Kanaya nodded a little, mostly to herself and helped Sollux back to where he had been sitting. On her way back she grabbed Eridan by the back of his cape and dragged him to the chair "Your turn. Karkat told me you had something specific in mind." Eridan sent a death glare in Karkat's direction but he pretended not to notice. Eridan sighed and pulled a well folded picture from his pocket, handing it to Kanaya. "like this. its called an undercut." Kanaya smiled a bit to try and reassure him "It'll Look Great." Eridan nodded and Kanaya went to work. They whispered a bit back and forth as she worked. The whispering seemed a bit heated but it calmed down towards the end. When Kanaya was done, Eridan preened at himself a little in the mirror and accepted a canister of hair spray from Kanaya. Standing up, he unfastened his cape and handed it to Kanaya. Everyone looked at him confused but he ignored them and went back to his seat.  
As Kanaya stood surveying her work, watching Nepeta play with Equius's and Karkat's hair, Eridan procuring a bumblebee hair clip for Sollux and then let Sollux mess with his hair, Terezi pretending to be a dragon for Feferi's and Tavros's amusement, her eyes fell on Vriska. She motioned for Vriska to come up to the chair and Vriska shook her head. Before Kanaya could protest, Aradia was sitting in the chair and grinning up at her "Can I have a trim and braid please?" Kanaya laughed and did so, handing smiling girl a few spare hair ties before she popped off again. Clapping her hands to get everyone's attention she spoke up "Dinner Today Will Be A Human Dish Recomended To Me By Rose Called Spaghetti In Celebration. You May All Go Now." As everyone was leaving Vriska paused for a moment near Kanaya "what are you going to do with fish boys cape? fuck it?" Kanaya frowned at Vriska "He Requested For Me To Remake The Fabric Into A Different Article Of Clothing." Vriska laughed "seriously???????? there has to be something else here. what are you guys? red? pale behind karkats back? c'mon, you can trust me." Kanaya pulled her fist back and then slammed it into Vriska's face before turning around and striding away. Vriska held her face where Kanaya had hit her and stared after the disappearing fashionista "damn........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post some headcanons about troll hair while I'm on the topic.  
> -it's it's anywhere from medium to very thick  
> -straight hair like Sollux's is rare. It's usually at least a little wavy, or curly.  
> -it is less black and more of an incredibly dark brown.  
> -short hair grows more slowly but once it gets past the shoulders it will grow very quickly
> 
> That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of random fluffy things.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts without much background but as you read on more of it will be uncovered.  
> I'm very sorry if I've messed up a quirk or mischaracterized a character or spelling or grammar or punctuation or anything and if you tell me I'll try my best to fix it.  
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (I also track the tag meteor life fic on tumblr if you want me to see something on there)


End file.
